Blackened Mirrors
by alienphantom
Summary: *Based off The McClain School for Extraordinary Individuals* The Future. We hope for it, ponder it, and prepare for it. When faced with the results our own choices, how many of us could stand to face the monster in the mirror?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my story, which takes place in and uses several characters from, King Kubar's story, The McClean School for Extraordinary Individuals. So, in order to fully understand _anything_ that's going on, please read his story first. At least up until chapter 37, which is where this branches off from the canon of that story.

Now that that's been said, let's move right along, shall we?

~XxXxXxX~

"Is this such a good idea? I'm…not that good with kids" Cooper said as he and the rest of the group stepped through a large doorway, followed by Dosko and Rin. Sam turned to him, a smirk on her face.

" Well, you better get used to them, because, with the way Tabitha is always after you, you might be around them sooner then you think." The rest of the group chuckled as Cooper blanched, clearly panicking. Behind him, Tabitha scoffed.

"Oh, please, I can't be knocked up. You wouldn't imagine what shape-shifting can do to stop that." She said matter-of-factly. Sam and Rachel looked slightly off-put, and Cooper was blushing beet red and attempting to bury his head between his shoulders. Rin growled in annoyance as they made their way down the hallways of the medical center where Jun had been whisked to by her doctors.

"Oh, for the love of the Old Ones, will you children cease you prattling! I swear, I cannot understand why you cannot simply resolve your differences with words. All this needless awkwardness, just say what you need to!" The vampiress said sharply, making Cooper and Sam duck behind Marcus, while Rachel simply shot her the bird. Dosko rolled his eyes at her apparent ire.

"Oh, calm down Rin. You're just nervous about the prospect of being a grandmother." The lycan smirked as Rin flushed with rage and stuck her face near his.

"And WHAT, makes you think you know so much about me?" She challenged, and he raised an eyebrow in reply.

"Besides the obvious history we share? I know about the tattoo, as well." He said with a smirk, making her growl and bare her fangs at him, then storm off in disgust in the direction of the maternity ward. At this point, Rachel and Alex had hid behind Marcus as well, who himself had crossed his arms and looked slightly annoyed.

"For the record, I am NOT a wall!" Marcus said loudly to those behind him. They all scooted out from behind him with sheepish expressions. Except Rachel, she just stomped off like Rin.

~XxXxXxXxX~

Meanwhile, in the medical center's maternity ward, Jun was cuddling with her newborns as Ragdoll finished her story of how they arrived.

"…and then Robert made the portal, and here we are!" She said with a gesture to the room at large. The other three looked at her in surprise, then Ragdoll looked over at Robert.

"Hey, whatever happened to the conductor? I mean, after the explosion…"She asked Robert, who simply gave a Gallic shrug.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." He replied smartly, which prompted Kan to glance sharply at him.

"I'd appreciate you not swearing around my children." The time-walker informed the demon, and Robert shrugged again.

"Fair enough." He responded, just as the rest of the entourage arrived, all eager to see the new parents, all of them being led in by a very frightened-looking nurse. After showing them the room, he excused himself and ducked out very quickly.

"Rin, guys, how did you get here so fast?" Jun questioned, giving her mentor a hug as she came over. Rin smiled.

" Most people already knew, and Chris let us in, because you are a student." She told Jun, while the others were introduced to the children. Dosko was congratulating Kan, while Chelsea and Angela snuggled the black kitten, but it soon struggled free and crawled back to his mother.

"What are their names?" Angela asked, as the three newborns snuggled their mother, all four purring gently. The sight made all the girls present "awww", even Rachel and Tabitha.

Both Kan and Jun looked at one another, unsure how to answer. Jun looked at everyone.

" We've talked a bit about it, but now that we've seen them…I just don't know. Kan, what do you think?" She asked, as he came over to stand next to her bed. He picked up the small, white-furred child in his arms, while the other two were napping. He affectionately stroked the infant's cheek.

"Hmm…I think Oras suites him. It was the name of my grandfather, one of the first Time Guardians. He had white hair his entire life." Kan explained, and Jun grinned and nodded.

"I like it, it sounds like a strong name." She agreed, then giggled as the middle-sized child with black fur climbed up onto her torso, nuzzling her neck and looking up into her eyes with an intelligent gaze. She nuzzled his nose affectionately, purring.

"Hmm…now, what shall we name you?" She asked as she looked into his smiling little face. He yawned sleepily, showing small fangs on his incisors.

"Oh, I know." Jun decided. " Naito. It means "Night" in the language from my world." Kan smiled as the newly christened Naito purred at the name and pawed at his mother's face, which incited her to wrap her arms around him.

"I hope I haven't missed too much?" The gathered friends turned to see the new arrival.

"Daddy! Jun cried happily as her father embraced her warmly. He was dressed in a simple, dark blue Japanese tunic with black cloth pants. He wore sandals as well.

"My dear, I am so happy you've managed to find someone who loves you as much as this young man." Shen said, turning to Kan and extending his hand. "My boy, I thank you for taking such good care of my daughter." Kan returned the handshake, smiling a rare, genuine smile that this day was full of.

"Umm…guys? I don't mean to ruin the "Family moment" here, but, uhh…. help?" Cooper squeaked, and Shadow and Marcus chuckled at his predicament. The third child, the largest, with grey fur, had latched onto his hand, and anytime he tried to get his other near it to dislodge the toddler, he would swipe at it with claws or attempt to bite it. Judging by the delighted smile and "Nya"s, the infant assumed it was a new game. Everyone got a good laugh, as Kan attempted to dislodge the toddler, but was himself unable to grasp him. Chuckling under his breath, Jun's father came over and, murmuring in an unknown language, gently separated the infant from Cooper's arm.

Cooper whimpered as he rubbed several scratch marks on his arm and hand. Shen brought the child back to his mother. As he placed the child in Jun's arms, a thoughtful expression came over his face.

"Well, it seems this one is already quite strong. He reminds me of your uncle Macka. Ever since we were children, he was always the one to love games of strength. He was a valiant warrior. Sadly, he died shortly before you were born, Jun." Her father finished, a sad smile on his face. Jun gazed at the happy face of her largest newborn.

"…I like Macka. It seems like a good name, doesn't it, Kan?" Jun said, turning to her boyfriend.

"Indeed it does." He replied, smiling down at his family, which he now held in his arms. The three children, Oras, Naito, and Macka, all cuddled up to the embrace of their mother, father, and grandfather. The others, not wanting to disturb the moment, quietly filed out of the room to give the family some privacy. And, with that touching scene, the sun set on the first day of the lives of three children, and one once-broken family, now made whole again.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after the students, Dosko, and Rin had gone to see Jun and Kan, they were forced by Chris to return to their classes. Because of Jun's unusual pregnancy, she was being kept in the medical center for observation. Kan, however, had come to collect his and Jun's schoolwork from their teachers. Presently, he had stopped by the cafeteria to speak to the others at lunch.

"She was trying to rest when I left. Taking care of the boys is really tiring her out, and she's still weak from the birth." Kan explained to the gathered people, which included Shadow (who had come to see Angela), Robert(Who had come to see Ragdoll) and Nick…because, well, he just didn't want to be left alone.

"Makes sense. Super-kids have gotta be tough." Alex said around a mouthful of tuna salad. Next to Chelsea, Marcus chuckled.

"Yeah, you don't come back from that." He said, causing Chelsea to laugh out loud. Kan shot him a disapproving glare, but said nothing.

Their conversation was cut short as the entire school shook and rumbled like an earthquake. Students began to panic, as debris began to fall from the ceiling. Kan yelled out in pain and clutched his head, a white-hot spike of pain piercing his skull with each heartbeat.

"What the hell?" Alex yelled, then yelped as Luna knocked him out of the way of a falling beam. She pulled him to his feet.

"Survive now, panic later." She commanded, and he nodded, ruffled and surprised. Shadow was making a small dome of blackness to stop the debris, while Robert made a translucent shield of red energy.

"We have to get out, now! This whole building is coming down!" Luna yelled out as the shaking seemed to intensify, and the walls began to give way.

"One exit, coming up!' Marcus yelled, charging onwards towards the wall. Falling debris simply bounced off him, and he punched a hole through the wall. Nick enlarged it with a few of his fingers, which went off like hand grenades. With a gesture and a muttered spell, Robert made his this shield into a wave of energy, using it to push the walls up long enough for everyone to stream through the hole in the wall.

~XxXxXxXxX~

"Chris, what in the name of whipped topping is going on?" Own yelled out, the small quivers caused by his titanic footfalls lost amid the rumbling of the earthquake. He slammed through the door of Chris's office, and what he found shocked him to silence. The nearly omniscient man seemed to be unconscious, trapped within a swirling orb of dark red-and-purple energy. Before he could question what had happened, he was struck in the back, knocking Own through the wall and several others as well, pushing him out over the edge of the island. He screamed as he plummeted to the city below.

The dark figure that had stuck him chuckled darkly, crackling with power.

"Ah, that was _satisfying_. Time to visit the rest of the old stomping grounds, I suppose." He said to himself, then vanished in a snap of Brimstone and a puff of sulphur.

~XxXxXxXxX~

Around the campus it was chaos. The sky had blackened with storm clouds, and the air crackled with ozone as red lightning lanced through the heavens. Suddenly several bolts converged on a single spot, leaving a smoking crater and several new arrivals.

The one in front of the group turned to the others with a commanding air.

"Spread out and find them. The Master will not take failure lightly." She commanded, and the others nodded. Three took to the sky, one ran towards and through a nearby building, and the rest either spread out on food or vanished all together.

"We shall find the three, my love, and then all will be ours."

~XxXxXxX~

Meanwhile, with our heroes, Kan had begun to struggle past the pain behind his eyes, and looked around at the destruction running rampant around them.

"What in the name of Heaven is going on?" Kan muttered, and Marcus, who had been carrying him, turned his head to face him.

"Who know? It looks like the fit's hit the shan in a big way. We could use your help fighting whatever's gonna try and kill us."

Next to the super-strong teen, Angela looked over at him, as she used her healing light to heal several scratches Cooper and Rachel had sustained in the cafeteria.

"What makes you think we'll have to fight?" She questioned. He gave her a look.

"Considering Chris hasn't made this go away yet, and the lighting is _blood red_, I'm predicting punching someone in the near future." Marcus answered her.

Suddenly, there was a large explosion, and Kan's eyes widened in horror at it's location.

"Jun!" He cried out in fear, then vanished, leaving Marcus clutching empty air. He turned with the others when he heard a spout of mocking laughter. Around ten sinister figures stood on the other side of the school's courtyard, each in a fighting stance.

Marcus looked surprised for a moment, then glanced over at Angela.

"I rest my case." He said, then cracked his knuckles in preparation for the fight ahead.

~XxXxXxX~

The medical center was in disarray when Kan arrived. The walls were buckling, pieces of ceiling tile cracking free even as doctors and nurses rushed to a fro, attempting to help those who had been injured in the cataclysm outside.

"Jun, Jun!" He called out as he rushed through the halls. Just as he reached the doors to her section of the maternity ward, he heard her scream and the cries of his children.

"Jun!" He yelled as he knocked the door aside, drawing his staff. What he saw made his blood begin to boil with rage. A tall figure shrouded in red and black armor of mystical design stood in the center of the room. Jun's bed was sticking out of a whole in one of the walls, and Jun herself was pinned to the wall by a claw of sparking red power connecting to the figure standing in the center, her face bruised and blood running from a large gash above her eye. The infants were all within the arm of the dark figure assaulting their mother, all three wailing in fear.

"NO!" Kan screamed, speeding himself up to the speed of light as he charged the would-be kidnapper. However, he was slammed by and invisible force and pinned to the wall, much like Jun. The figure in the center of them room turned to look at him, and Kan's eyes widened in shock as he saw his face.

"Do not attempt to stop me, Time Walker. These children are mine now." The man seemed to be in his mid-twenties, his eyes glowing like coals in flame, his teeth all pointed like a sharks.

"Robert?" Kan asked in shocked confusion as the energy encircling him began to constrict, cutting off his air.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I know it's been forever since I updated, and I'm sorry. My computer crashed, I lost al my work, and I have a ton of schoolwork now. So, updates WILL be slow, I'm sorry. Now, enough of that, on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who are you, and what the hell do you want?" Shadow demanded of the new arrivals. One of them, who had a pair of black wings with tendrils of energy leaking off, snorted with mild amusement and disdain.

"Can't believe you haven't figured it out yet." He said with a sneer. The others stiffened at the sound of his voice. Nick turned to his teammate.

"Shadow, he sounds just like-"

"I know, and I don't care. Anyone can mimic my voice. His ass is mine." Shadow said gruffly, cutting Nick off and allowing tendrils of darkness to leak from his hands. Nick shrugged, and turned to the group of strangers, an insane grin forming on his face.

"Well, at least we're probably going to get a good fight outta this. After all, if the author wants a fight scene with all of us, it's gonna be _epic_!"

One of the others, who had a spiked shock of bleached blonde hair shot through with streaks of dark red, and wore light, dark red and white body armor, grinned as well.

"Agreed. The author wants a big event, we'll give it to him." His statement confused Nick.

"How would you know? I thought I was the only one who new about this universe!" Nick accused, and the other who had spoken laughed. He fixed Nick with a manic gaze.

"You are." He said, simply, and Nick's eyes widened as he leapt towards him and the other landed right in front of him. The other students backed away, shifting into fighting stances. The new arrival's features looked familiar, although he appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He got right up Nick's face, glaring straight into his eyes.

"Boom." He said softly, and he exploded, fire and debris engulfing him, Nick, and blasting the others back a few dozen feet. Several had the wind knocked out of them, though the flyers and Marcus were unhurt.

One of the others, a woman with two katanas strapped to her back, rolled her eyes.

"Well, I suppose that's that. Damn fool never listens to orders" She drew her weapons and leapt at the students, her comrades following in her wake. The students retaliated, charging at their opponents.

**~Luna~**

The woman with the twin blades rushed at Luna, who met her attack with her own blades. Up close, the young warrior could see her opponent's appearance. She had dark black hair, with bangs streaked with grey. She wore a black and grey costume, with the yin-yang symbol on the back, with the traditionally white Yin portion colored blood red. As Luna grappled with her, parrying every one of her shots but unable to return any force, she was at a loss at how her opponent could fight so well.

"_Only my sensei was ever able to fight so well._" Luna thought, but was interrupted as her left sword was blocked and her arm bent behind her back. As her opponents other sword was at her throat, Luna kicked up and stopped her opponent's arm, using the leverage to push up and over her captor's head. She flipped away and landed in a crouch, as her opponent turned around slowly. Luna charged, and sparks danced from the collision of the two fighters' swords as they collided. Tension crackled in the air, as the traded strikes almost too fast for the eye to follow.

However, Luna was steadily being forced back, though her opponent had yet to actually land a hit. However, Luna was rapidly running out of options as her opponents swords blocked her a every point.

In an attempt to throw her attacker off-guard, she feinted to the left and struck out with her right blade. However, her opponent predicted the move and spun out of the way. She brought her blade down, and Luna rolled to the side just in time to avoid being sliced in half. Her opponent took advantage of her distraction and sent a spinning kick to Luna's stomach, sending her skidding back several feet. Luna grunted in frustration, and glared at her opponent.

" Who are you and wha-GAH!" Luna yelped in pain and gripped her side. She pulled her hand away, and saw it shining with fresh blood. The wound itself was smeared with a dark green substance, which also gleamed on the tips of her opponent's swords.

"_Poison_" Luna thought as she felt her vision begin to darken as her opponent sheathed her weapons and sneered at Luna's weakness.

"You forgot Sensei's rule 17. Always be two steps ahead." Luna's dark opponent taunted, then laughed as she lost conciousness.

~**Shadow~**

"Bring it on, ya phony. No one can beat the greatest man in the world!" Shadow cried as he took to the air with wings made from darkness. The "phony" simply rose into the sky, a writhing cloud of black swirling around his feet.

"Fat chance, bub. That title belongs, to me." The new arrival retorted with a thumb jerked to his chest. " I still can't believe you haven't figured out _who we are_ yet!" He mocked with a garish smile. He wore a black undershirt and trench coat, with dark grey cloth pants and black leather boots.

"Oh, just shut the f#$ up and die!" Shadow cried and charged his opponent, claws of his namesake forming on his hands. His opponent, who met his charge head on, caught his claws, stopping him short. He got right up in Shadow's face, glaring into his eyes as swirls of darkness roiled around their arms and crashed against one another.

" You can't kill me. Trust me" The newcomer taunted, then crashed his head against Shadow's, making him jerk back his head with a wet crack. Shadow reeled backward, and was struck by an uppercut by his opponent, and sent flipping back through the air, crashing through a window and crushing a desk beneath him.

The older man glided over to glance down at the battered form of Shadow, and chuckled darkly.

"A stroll down memory lane." He said under his breath, then spread his wings and took to the sky.

**~Marcus~**

Marcus charged straight at his opponent, fists brought down in a devastating pile driver. However, the newcomer raised his hand over his head and caught Marcus's strike one-handed. Marcus' eyes widened in shock as, try as he might, his strength did nothing to move his opponent.

"No way…" he breathed, and then grunted as a haymaker struck him in the gut. His opponent pulled back his fist and slammed a right hook into Marcus' jaw, sending the brawler spinning.

"Thought you were supposed to be 'unstoppable'" His opponent goaded, his eyes glinting with a red glow, his dark hair spiked into a flame design, with dyed red tips. He wore a black and red chest plate with black and grey cameo pants, and black army boots. His belt buckle displayed a black "W" as well.

"I…*cough* …am." Marcus replied as he rose to his feet, wiping his chin with one hand. He spit to the side, then fixed his opponent with a steely glaze. He clenched his fists and cracked his knuckles.

"Bring it, jackass." Marcus challenged, and his attacker rushed straight at him. Marcus met his charge with crossed arms, then drove a left jab into his opponent's ribs. He tried to use his momentum to drive his attacker into the air, but was met with a fierce elbow to the shoulder, breaking his attack and leaving him open to a kick to the chest. He cried out as he felt his unbreakable bones fracture from the strength of the strike, shooting him back and sending him crash through a building and several interior walls.

Marcus groaned in true pain for one of the few times in his life, as he tried to dislodge several tons of debris from atop him. Suddenly, the mass shifted, and he saw a square of sunlight. However, the hulking form of his attacker soon blocked out the light.

"Pathetic." His attacker muttered, leaning over and sneering in Marcus's face. "I assumed you'd present a _small_ challenge."

Reacting quickly, Marcus pulled in his legs, and struck his opponent in the chest with a powerful mule kick. The blow sent his opponent crashing back through the rubble, and Marcus climbed to his feet and leapt out after him. However, as he landed from his leap, he fell to the grown with a curse as pain coursed up through his leg.

"_F$#…must've sprained my ankle with that kick"_ He though as he struggled to stand, putting his weight on his uninjured leg. Suddenly, he felt a great pressure on the back of his head, and was lifted off the ground.

"Heh. _Weak._" Marcus' opponent muttered, then slammed him facedown into the concrete, again and again until a sickening _crack_ was heard from the teen's skull. His attacker grinned evilly and stood up, then simply chuckled as he walked away. Meanwhile, a thin trickle of blood trailed from Marcus's face, still crushed into the pavement.

**~Alex~**

Alex, though unnerved at how the fight was raging all around him, stood his ground, as his opponent seemed to glide towards him. He wore a tattered black cloak, caked around the sleeves with red-black stains that made Alex queasy to focus on. His hood hung almost to his mouth, though what skin could be seen was the deathly white of bleached bone.

The cloaked figure reached beneath his sleeve, and pulled away a long pole of twisted iron. As it withdrew from his cloak, it was revealed to be topped with a glittering steel blade. Alex paled at the sight, but then narrowed his eyes in determination. He raised his arms, calling forth several warrior spirits armed with swords or axes.

"Get 'em!" Alex commanded, and the legion of undead charged forward with howls and shouts of bloodlust. However, his cloaked opponent slashed with his scythe, which shredded the ghosts and then seemed to suck their essence into itself like a vacuum. The dark figure held his weapon at his side, then pointed at Alex with his pointer finger, with all the authority of fate itself. Then, a wheezing gasp came from beneath his hood, and the figure spoke.

"You…think to control the spirits. No…idea what you are capable of. Shame…shame." He muttered. "You are the Gatekeeper, as it was written."

"I don't who you are or what you're talking about, but-" Alex was cut off as his opponent spread his cloak, which spread around them in a wall of black, blocking out all light. Alex instinctively tried to summon spirits to fight, but found none would answer his call. Without reason, a dim white glow diffused in the space. The cloaked figure spoke again.

"No spirit will come, for I have commanded them away." Alex glared at the cloaked ones words.

"How, only an Angel or Reaper can…no." Alex's eyes widened at the implications of this action, but he was caught off guard, as the black seemed to draw close around him. Suddenly, the stranger in the cloak appeared directly in front of him, only an inch or so away.

"You will see…what you are meant to be come." He said simply, and Alex's eyes rolled into the back off his head, as he heard a great roaring in his ears and crashed to the floor.

**~Angela~**

Angela had had taken to the air when to fight had started, as Nick and his opponent had both destabilized the ground beneath her as they both began to bomb to school grounds. Another of the new comers rose to meet her, her hands glowing with dark purple energy.

She wore a black and purple suit of a leather-like material, with a molded metal breastplate and knee-high boots. A cascade of black hair ran over her shoulders, and a pair of bird-like wings with black feather kept her aloft, flapping slowly as she circled Angela.

"Poor little Angel, are you scared?" She taunted, her large smile accented black lipstick and eyeliner. Angela glared at the taunt, and fired two beams of light at her tormentor. However, the stranger flipped over them with ease, seemingly very at-home in the air.

"Ooh, hit a nerve, did I? Maybe you need your new boy toy, Shadow, to give you a little… 'Encouragement'?" Angela bared her teeth and, putting her hands together in a clenched double-fist, sent an extra large blast of energy that spread like a wave, pushing her opponent back a few feet.

"Leave him out of this, you b%$!" Angela shouted, then cried out as a basketball-sized sphere of purple energy hit her in the stomach, knocking her back and leaving a nasty burn.

"Girly, you have _no idea_ how bad making me mad could be for you." The woman in black said, with crossed arms and an annoyed expression. "Well, not yet, anyway."

Meanwhile, Angela had cast her healing light on her stomach and, while the wound did not fade completely, a deal of the pain abated, allowing her to charge her hands with light and rush at the woman, hands glowing with power.

However, her attack was anticipated, and Angela's opponent bent backwards under the blow, kicking her in the chin in the process. The hit sent Angela spinning through the air and, before she would recover, a beam of energy sent her crashing into the ground.

The woman floated down to the ground, not showing the smallest amount of strain at knocking Angela out of the fight.

"Awww, did the little angel get her wings clipped? How…sad." She commented unconvincingly, a feral grin somewhat taking away from her attractive features.

"N-No…won't…let you…win." Angela struggled to sit up, despite the burning pain in her abdomen. Her attacker laughed, her eyelids lowered and a coy smile turning on her lips.

"Oh, silly girl. We already have."

**~Rachel~**

Rachel was almost immediately yanked up into the air by an invisible force. Reacting quickly, she took a hold of herself with her telekinesis and pulled herself down, and the sudden stop flipped her in mid-air and she fell back the ground, landing in a crouch. She spun around quickly, drawing three small bombs and tossing them at a woman standing a small distance away. However, the stopped and exploded in mid-air.

"What the F$#%! The hell do you want, Bitch?" Rachel shouted at the new arrival, who stared back blankly. Rachel's attacker had dark blonde hair that went to her elbows, grey eyes, a dark yellow and grey cloth shirt with black arm guards, tight black pants, grey boots, and a black belt with several pouches. Without speaking, she thrust her hands forward and Rachel was blasted of her feet by an invisible ram of energy.

She attempted to control her trajectory through her telekinesis, but the force gripping her was too overpowering. She was slammed into a building, and it hard enough that she pitted the brickwork. Despite dull pain radiating though her entire body, she gripped herself with her telekinesis and forced herself free.

"Is that all you got, bitch?" Rachel challenged as she picked up several nearby benches and pieces of fallen masonry with her mind and brought them raining down on her attacker. However, all were stopped in mid-air and their directions reversed, zooming back at Rachel with terrific speed. She ducked under a bench, leapt over a windowsill, and bent away from a broken gargoyle. However, she felt herself being gripped by power again, and screamed as she felt all her bones being gripped and slowly pulled apart. She fainted soon away, and her attack released her hold and allowed her to crumple to the ground.

**~Chelsea~**

"Flame on!" Chelsea yelled as she took to the sky and alighted herself with fire. One of the new arrivals lifted into the air under her own power.

"I don't know what you guys are here for, but you're ass is going down!" Chelsea cried, blasting a torrent of flames from her hands. Her opponent raised her hands and the fire simply vanished in a flurry of sparks. Chelsea's eyes widened in surprise, and she got a good look at her opponent.

She had long black hair that reached her hips, faintly glowing red eyes, and a curvy figure with a large bust. She wore a dark-red, tight full-body suit with grey finger-less gloves. Black combat boots and a black leather jacket completed the look.

"Oh, I don't think I'm the one going down." She taunted, her lips curling into a smirk as her hands glowed with energy. She let loose a huge blast of fire, which sent Chelsea back several feet from its sheer force. She spun in the air and flew around it, and responded with a flurry of fireballs, each of which were dodged by her opponent. However, they simply served so Chelsea could drive a hard uppercut into her opponent's gut with a super-heated hand.

Chelsea grinned as her target folded around her fist, but yelped in alarm when she was grabbed by the arms and thrown down, slamming into the ground. She groaned in pain, but placed her hands against the ground, gathered her power and sent jets of flame shooting from each palm and rocketing her into the air. Her opponent met her charge with a spinning axe kick, which sent Chelsea spiraling through the air before she could right herself. She responded with another fire blast, but her attack was stopped in mid-air by her attacker.

"Still just fire? I can't believe you haven't figured out some of the other stuff yet." The newcomer chided, as she flexed both hands. Chelsea felt a swirling wind rush around her, then an enormous weight slammed down on top of her, driving her into the ground and knocking her out.

~**Andy~**

Lighting sparked from two figures in the crowd of fighters as they leapt into the air, bolts of power lancing from both their hands as the battled in mid-air. Andy did not taunt his opponent, or try to converse with him. He simply focused on winning the fight. He remembered his teacher's advice, and sent glowing bombs of blue energy spiraling through the air, and then tagged his opponent with a single bolt of electricity. The orbs of power all converged with tremendous power on their target, setting off an explosion powerful enough to level a building.

He pulled in close to inspect the damage, but was startled when he felt an odd energy, and was pulled towards his opponent at fast speed. He was met with a stiff haymaker packed with voltage to the jaw, and his had cracked back from the force. Andy instinctively let off an electro-magnetic burst of energy around himself, pushing away his attacker. Kan leveled his eyes at his opponent, to analyze him for any weakness. However, he was shocked by the sight before him.

His opponent had spiky blonde hair beneath a silver helmet with sweptback wings. He wore a long blue coat, unbuttoned to show a suit of chainmail and a gold chest plate beneath. He wore brown leather boots, black-armored greaves, blue gloves, and a dark gold cape billowed from his shoulders. In his hand, he clutched a silver hammer, round at one end and sweeping back to an axe blade. Andy's eyes bulged in recognition of its significance.

"Th-The Old Gods?" He breathed, and his opponent stared, his expression blank. Finally, he gave a nod. Then, with amazing speed, he leapt towards Andy and drew back his hammer for a finishing blow. Andy focused as much power as he could into his hands and swept up a blast to meet the attack.

The resulting explosion wiped away every cloud for half a mile in every direction.

Andy crashed into the ground, energy crackling over his body, his stamina drained. His opponent floated down near the crater Andy's landing had created, and looked down at him with a look of concentration. The attacker lifted his hammer, and held it to his chest.

"Thou are worthy" He said simply, then turned and vanished in a bolt of lightning and a crack of thunder.

~**Kan~  
**

"Robert, release my children NOW, before I banish you to The Pitt myself!" Kan bellowed, his voice warping as he exerted a massive amount of his power over his bindings. The demon chuckled at his captive's struggles and the cries of fear the infants were giving off.

"Don't waste your energy, Time-Walker. My power is far superior to yours. No, I'm here for these lovely little children of yours. They represent a significant problem to me, and I'm here to 'nip it in the bud' so to speak. My associates were brought along to keep your friends busy."

Kan glared at Robert with utter loathing.

"I knew we could not trust you! Ragdoll is a fool for ever-!" His voice was cut off as Robert appeared from nowhere and slammed a clawed hand into Kan's throat, cutting off his tirade.

"How DARE you speak her name? Filthy weakling, I should rend the skin from your bones for so much as daring to whisper it!"

He frowned and released Kan, allowing the teen to gasp for breath.

"No, I shall let you live. Only because the loss of your children will make you wish for the release of death." He taunted with a fang-filled grin. Robert held out a hand, and swirling gold energy mixed with crackling flames in his palm, and he vanished in a flash of light. Kan roared in rage as the bindings holding him dissolved, and he ran to help Jun. She had regained conciousness, but was sobbing, her eyes gushing tears. Despite his own anguish, Kan held her close, muttering soothing words in her ear.

He teleported her outside, and found the school grounds a warzone. Buildings had collapsed, fires had started, and all his friends were currently in various states of pain or unconsciousness. He sped through the wreckage, carrying Jun bridal-style. Eventually, he found Angela, moaning in pain. He lifted her up, and sped up her healing process. Within a few seconds (although a few hours for her) she opened her eyes and sat up.

"K-Kan? What…?" She muttered weakly, but he gripped her by the arms.

"Angela, what happened?" He pleaded, and she looked into the distance.

"We all fought them, I-I didn't see the others, but I think we all got beat. Bad. Then, they were all burst into flames and disappeared in flashes of light. Th-They're gone."

Kan's knuckles whitened as he gripped his staff for stability, rising with injured ribs.

"Come then, we must find the others so we can begin the pursuit. And, if I see Robert…" Kan paused, then looked over his shoulder at Angela.

"I will kill him myself."


End file.
